The present invention relates generally to methods of filtration of intake air for power generation equipment, and more particularly, to a method of using multiples of a standard filtration unit to meet the needs of various power generation units.
Many known gas turbine power generators and diesel-fueled power generators include at least filtration unit that filters air for the intake of the power generation unit. Specifically, at least some known power generation designs utilize unique air filtration devices, each power generation unit with its own air filtration device that is sized specifically to the particular application or particular power generator.
However, when the air filtration units of power generators are designed for specific applications, many inefficiencies may be created. For example, resources could be committed to design of individual air filtration units for specific power generators, storage of multiple units for future need that may not arise, and transport of multiple styles of air filtration units. When the air filtration units arrive at their destination, special moving equipment may be required. As such, it would be useful to have an air filtration method and kit in which the design, measurements, and air flow capacity are standardized and usable in at least one or a multiple in parallel operation for any power generation air intake requirement, thereby increasing the overall efficiency of the design, transportation, and utilization of air filtration equipment for power generation.